


Wait a Minute Girl, Can Ya Show Me to the Party?

by GameBoyAdvanceSP



Category: Bandom, The Pretty Reckless, Victorious (TV), taylor momsen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bands, Bisexual Jade West, College, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Punk Rock, Soft Jade West, Songfic, Victorious - Freeform, crashing parties, potential smut, the pretty reckless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBoyAdvanceSP/pseuds/GameBoyAdvanceSP
Summary: I randomly thought Taylor Momsen and Jade would be an interesting pairing. It branches out into the victorious friends / a crossover fic. I am a new writer and on my phone so bear with me.Background Info: All Victorious characters are in college. 21+ ages. They all go to various colleges not too far from Hollywood arts. Taylor Momsen is the frontwoman of a rock band- The Pretty Reckless. She is in her mid twenties. All chapter titles refer to The Pretty Reckless songs or lyrics. Mostly fluff/there is potential for a rating change later on.It all begins when Jade accidentally crashes a party...
Relationships: Taylor Momsen/Jade West
Kudos: 4





	1. Wait a Minute Girl, Can Ya Show Me to the Party?

“Alright Cat, text me the address and I will start heading over. It’s not too far from campus right?” Jade ends the call with Cat and checks her messages.  
Cat, Jade, Andre & Beck plan to meet up at a party a friend of Andre is hosting. Cat, Andre, and Beck are riding together and Jade is walking because her apartment is just around the block.

She grabs her keys, leather jacket, and heads out the door. After about 4 blocks she makes it to the apartment complex. She checks the suite number Cat sent- 2046. She takes the elevator to the 2nd floor. She finds the apartment and raps her knuckles on the door.  
A brunette woman in a low-cut top lets her in. The room is filled with about 15 people talking in various areas. It is an average looking party with food, drinks, and some overly energetic DJ blasting techno music. The people look a little older than she expected. Most are in their late 20s-early 30s from her guess. Maybe Andre’s friend is in grad school or an older student she ponders. Jade makes her way over to the snack table and makes a plate of chips. There is no sight of her friends anywhere. She sends off a text message to the group :

{Jade: You guys close?  
Beck: About 15 minutes out, Cat couldn’t find her phone.  
Cat: Guess where it was ?!  
Jade: Where? I was just talking to you.  
Cat: In Bibbles’ cage! 🐭  
Tori: How do you forget your phone your Chinchilla’s cage?? Actually, nevermind, that is not that surprising for Cat.  
Tori: Also have fun guys! Wish I could come but I have too much homework this weekend.  
Cat: We will miss you :)  
Jade: Wow, what a nerd. @Cat see ya in 15…}  
[...................................................]

Jade pockets her phone and starts grabbing some chips. She makes a quick turn and accidentally nudges someone. The girl is a thin blonde in a Soundgarden tank top. 

“Oh, Shit my bad” Jade apologizes to the young woman. The girl gives an awkward chuckle “No your fine I’m pretty clumsy” there is a beat of silence. “I like your outfit by the way..” Jade is wearing a faux leather vest, black jeans, combat boots, her leather jacket and a studded thick bracelet. “Thanks.” Jade replies. She is a bit taken back. She doesn’t know why this stranger is trying to make conversation with her, especially since she practically made her spill her drink.

“So .. Who do you know here?” the stranger asks with a slight smile. “Truthfully? No one. My friends were supposed to meet me here but they are running late.” “Ah, Wanna know a secret?” the curious girl asks. “Uh sure...” “I don’t like parties that much. I mean i can stand small ones occasionally but I am not a huge fan.” This piques Jade’s interest. “So why are you here?” It sounds a little rude but, the girl gives a playful smirk before answering 

“My roommate is the host, she loves having parties,” “Is she the one who answered the door, the one with the—“ she is cut off by the blonde interjecting with “The One with the great tits? Yeah that's her, Jenna.” she says nonchalantly. Jade raises her eyebrows ``I was gonna say brown hair.. but I mean yeah,” Jade laughs awkwardly , “It’s fine! She is a part-time burlesque dancer. She has the confidence and the body for it.” Jade just nods. (She barely knows these people, what is she gonna say?)

“See now you know someone,” she continues “Oh! And by the way I’m Taylor, What’s your name?” “I’m Jade” She says with a rare smile. “See now you know two people!” the girl says cheerily with a hint of sarcasm. Jade has to admit the girl is charming. For someone who claims to hate parties she mingles well. 

There is a bit of silence. If you could call it that with the chatter of guests and loud music before either speaks again. “This music is kinda annoying” Taylor says “it happens when a friend’s cousin’s son is the dj though” “Yeah the bass & techno beat might give me a headache by the time my friends get here” Jade chims in. 

“Do you wanna go somewhere less loud ?” She nods and Taylor leads her to the hallway. “We could chill in my room a bit.. if you want?” “Sure , yeah” Jade steps into her room. It’s a nice looking place. It’s got neutral colors , a good amount of instruments and vinyls on the wall. 

“Wow you have a lot of equipment in here” she says looking around “do you perform?” “Yeah actually, I am in a band. I do a lot of writing in my room when the moment strikes me.” Jade wants to know more. She likes broadening her music tastes and Andre is always looking for more local artists to listen to and meet. 

“What’s your group called?” “We’re called The Pretty Reckless,” her eyes light up as she continues “We started the band over 10 years ago and have been rockin out since!” Taylor seems like she is trying to be casual but Jade can hear the excitement in her voice. “What do you do ? Are you a musician too?”

“I am in school right now. I am at the college right up the street. “Oh nice. What are you studying?” Taylor asks “I am trying to get my undergrad in theater with a minor in english,” “then I might try to get into a masters program for either directing or screenwriting, but i don’t know if I can make it in,” Jade explains. “Oh wow. That’s pretty cool. Props to you. I’m sure you can make it in. You might have to schmooze a few people to get into the business though, and hopefully they don’t screw you over.” 

She seems like she knows about acting/theater pretty well. Maybe she has friends who are in the business? Jade ponders before she says “Wow. Sounds like you are talking from experience. Have you acted?” Taylor nods her head, “Yeah for like half of my life. My parents put me into acting pretty young, I was in a few fairly big projects. But honestly it felt like more of a job. Luckily I was able to quit in my late teens,” she pauses a minute “God. That got bleak. I’m not trying to discourage you . Just venting a little bit” Jade lets out a laugh. She is warming up to this Taylor girl. “No it’s fine. Vent away.” Jade sits down on the edge of the bed and folds her legs underneath her. “It wasn’t too terrible , long hours and I didn’t get to be a normal kid. … I guess I was just doing it to please my parents ya know?”

Jade scoffs “I wouldn’t know my parents think the arts are a waste of time” the is some silence. “Damn we are really the life of the party tonight” Taylor says .They both laugh. They go on like this for about five more minutes. They find out they have similar music tastes, and experiences. For some reason Jade feels drawn to this stranger she has known for what , 15 minutes? 

There is a lull in conversation, Taylor is looking at Jade . “You have really pretty eyes” the musician abruptly states. “Uh thanks. You um, have good makeup” Jade’s face reddens (Is it hot in here?. She is NOT flustered Jade West does not get flustered.) Taylor lets out a light laugh. She goes to brush some hair out of Jade’s face. Jade stares into her smokey blue eyes. She lingers and starts leaning in (holy shit what is happening?! ) 

A blaring noise comes from Jade’s phone, “Jesus Christ!” She shouts before picking it up “Cat! What is it?” Jade snaps at her “Where are you? We’re by the drinks.” (Oh right she was waiting for them) “Hold on I will come look for you in a second” She apologises to Taylor, who offers to help her look for her friends.

Jade begins to explain what her friends look like “Ok Cat is hard to miss she is small, has bright red hair and the personality of a puppy,” “Beck looks like Aladdin mixed with a canadian hipster, and Andre is a casual dude with shoulder-length hair.” Taylor takes this in and scans the room “Do you see them?” “No, I will call them again,” “Cat I’m right here by the punch where are you? Ok. What else is there? A guy with a blue mohawk?? Where are you? Let me talk to Beck.” 

“Yeah what’s up?” he answers, “where are you? No, we don’t see you. Cat what did you tell Jade? 2046? No, we are on the third floor, not on the second floor!” Jade puts her hand on her head. (God why did she not double-check the address?) “Ok I am coming your way in five” She hangs up the phone. “Sorry. I think I technically crashed your roommate's party, I should go..” She turns to leave 

“Wait, Jade! Let me get your number first.. maybe we could get a coffee or hang sometime?” “Ok. Uh. Sure” they exchange numbers. Jade almost doesn’t want to leave. (What is with her tonight?)  
[she meets up with Beck, Andre, and Cat at the party]  
“So you crashed a random party?” Andre asks, “Yeah sure did.” Cat perks up “Ooo was it fun?” she says in her sing-song voice. “You know what Cat? It really was.” They all look at her in shock. “What?!” “Jade you never have fun” Beck teases. “Oh Shut Up!” Jade punches his arm. Andre sees his friend from class and introduces everyone.  
The night is pretty uneventful. [Beck offers to drive everyone home. Cat gets dropped off, then Andre. Jade and Beck are the only ones in the car]  
“So what did you do at this elusive party?” Beck finally asks. “Oh not much, just chilled, talked.” “Wait, you willingly had a conversation with strangers?” Beck is genuinely surprised. “Well I only really talked to one person,” “Tell me more about this mystery person” Beck jokes. She wouldn't let anyone else be this nosy. “She is this girl who is in a local band” “She has a lot of recording equipment in her room i bet Andre would have liked to see it” she trails off. Beck nods and makes a turn. “Wait, did you say her room?” (damn it why did she say that) “Oh come on! I was just trying to get away from the noise” Beck raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what all the groupies say” he laughs. Jade shoots him a ‘don’t push it’ glare. “Seriously I am glad you are meeting new people,” he says sincerely “do you think you will ever see her around, check out her band or something?” Just as he asks this, a text appears from Taylor  
{Unknown number: Hope you and your friends made it home safe :)  
Unknown number: This is Taylor by the way! From the party... }  
She almost cracks a smile before Beck interrupts “Wait is that her? You got her number?, you got game!” Jade rolls her eyes “I hate you so much” she deadpans. They arrive at her place. She says goodnight and replies to Taylor  
{Yeah safe and sound. Is the party still raging?}


	2. Your Eyes, Your Eyes , I Can See it in your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could never convince Jade to sing NSYNC with me; she must really like Taylor.” 
> 
> “Like you are one to talk” Andre jokes. 
> 
> “Honestly you both our Bisexual disasters,” Cat mumbles. 
> 
> “What?!” Beck croaks.   
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> In which: there is some Karaoke, Beck meets a guy, A discovery is made and there is an appearance from their favorite high school teacher.

Jade hopes Taylor won’t bring it up but she asks her where the karaoke place is a day before. She hopes her friends won’t be too embarrassing.

It’s Friday afternoon. Taylor is hanging out with her band members- Mark, Ben, and Jamie. They ask her if she wants to go for drinks that night. 

“Sorry I can’t I have plans,” 

“Where are you going?” Mark asks. 

Taylor tried to advert everyone’s eyes as she mumbles “.. the Karaoke Dokie” 

“The Karaoke what now?!” Jamie asks. Taylor signs “ The Karaoke Dokie.” Ben laughs “You are going to do Karaoke on a Friday night?” Taylor gives a dejected nod. 

“So who is she?” He playfully asks. Taylor laughs and promptly gives him a middle finger. 

The gang all meet up at the Karaoke Dokie. They make small talk and Taylor arrives a few minutes later. 

“Hey, we’re over here” Tori gestures to their shared table. 

“Hey, guys,” Taylor says quietly. She is wearing a dark brown plaid shirt with a mid-length crop top underneath, black shorts, and tights. Jade realizes she is staring and quickly says hi. 

“We were just about to order food, they have good chicken fingers,” Andre says. They all give their orders and then get back to talking. Taylor sits across from Jade, next to Andre. 

“So I hear you are in a band, What’s it called,” Andre asks. She tells him their name and the general summary of the band. “Do you guys write your own songs?” he asks 

“Oh yeah it’s mainly me and Ben - our guitarist who start the lyrics, sometimes I do it all on my own if I am really inspired; then we bring in the rest of the band and work from there” she explains. “That’s pretty cool” The food arrives before they continue their conversation. 

“The Karaoke what now?!” Jamie asks. Taylor signs “ The Karaoke Dokie.” Ben laughs “You are going to do Karaoke on a Friday night?” Taylor gives a dejected nod. 

“So who is she?” He playfully asks. Taylor laughs and promptly gives him a middle finger. 

The gang all meet up at the Karaoke Dokie. They make small talk and Taylor arrives a few minutes later. 

“Hey, we’re over here” Tori gestures to their shared table. 

“Hey, guys,” Taylor says quietly. She is wearing a dark brown plaid shirt with a mid-length crop top underneath, black shorts, and tights. Jade realizes she is staring and quickly says hi. 

“We were just about to order food, they have good chicken fingers,” Andre says. They all give their orders and then get back to talking. Taylor sits across from Jade, next to Andre. 

“So I hear you are in a band, What’s it called,” Andre asks. She tells him their name and the general summary of the band. “Do you guys write your own songs?” he asks 

“Oh yeah it’s mainly me and Ben - our guitarist who start the lyrics, sometimes I do it all on my own if I am really inspired; then we bring in the rest of the band and work from there” she explains. “That’s pretty cool” The food arrives before they continue their conversation. 

“So How has everyone’s week been?” Pipes up Tori. 

“Ugh my chemistry lab is so frustrating” Beck raises a hand to his forehead “I just wish I could get my gen eds over with” 

“Yes! I have an 8 AM statistics class that is killing me” Andre exclaims. 

“Do you guys all go to the same university?” Taylor asks

“We don’t all go to the same schools, but some of us do,” Tori begins to explain “Me and Andre go to Azusa Pacific University; Cat and Robbie go to California State University; Jade and Beck go to Pasadena City College.” 

“They are pretty close to each other and the schools collaborate with each other for events kinda often” Andre adds. 

“Are you all in theater programs?” Taylor asks trying to get to know the group. 

“I am studying performing arts with a focus in vocal performance” Tori states

“I am studying technology & lighting with a minor in IT” Robbie states

“Oo! I am doing costume design and performing arts” Cat excitedly explains

“I am taking music production and songwriting” Andre states

“I am doing directing and looking into taking some trade classes as well - working with cars/mechanics,” Beck says. 

“And you know I am doing directing/screenwriting & English,” Jade says, cooly. 

“Alright everybody it’s getting to be karaoke time soon. Get ready to bring the house down in about 10 minutes!” The DJ announces. 

“Yay! Who is gonna sing tonight?” Cat asks eagerly. “Tori, are you gonna sing something?” “I might, gotta figure out what first.”

“Jaade can we do a duet tonight?Please?” Cat asks with puppy dog eyes. “I dunno Cat, I’m kinda tired.” “I can sing with you Cat” Tori chimes in. “No! It has to be Jade! It's our thing.” Tori looks mildly offended and Jade tried to hide a smirk. Taylor is watching the interaction and has an idea. “Go on Jade sing with her.” “See Taylor agreed with me! Cat says. “What I’m being double-teamed now?” Jade asks in a mock angry tone. 

“I have an idea” Taylor starts “If you sing with Cat, I will sing a song with you.” Jade takes a moment to consider her offer. “Do I get to pick the song?” “Of course,” Taylor says with a smirk. “Ok then.” Jade accepts the challenge. 

The table erupts with cheers before Jade, Cat, Tori, and Taylor go to sign up. The first karaoke singer starts a few minutes later. It’s a young frat guy in a muscle shirt and shorts who probably did this as a joke. He is not a great singer but doesn’t make them wanna put on earplugs. The group laughs as they watch him try to hit the high notes in  _ Moves like jagger  _ as he attempts to seduce the crowd with his dance moves. After a few more singers. It is time for Cat and Jade to sing. 

The DJ asks what song and Jade raises her eyebrow at him for a minute before he asks “Give it Up?” Then give a slight nod before saying “Alright” 

Taylor assumes this must be a regular performance the two give by the way the dj reacted. He starts the song as the upbeat intro plays. 

_ Someday I'll let you in _

_ Treat you right _

_ Drive you outta your mind, ooh _

Jade belts out the first few lines of the song. She struts to face Cat. Taylor breaks into a slight smile. 

_ You never met a chick like me _

_ Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind  _

Cat has a powerful voice that honestly, Taylor hadn’t expected from such a small body. The group is letting out small shouts and claps as the girls continue. 

Jade and Cat lean into each other as they start the chorus. They turn their backs to each other as they do a coordinated slide until they are slightly crouched. 

_ It's the same old story but you never get it right _

_ Give it up _

The crowd cheers. They have a great stage presence and play off each other well. They circle around each other echoing 

_ Come a little closer, baby, baby _

_ Come a little closer _

_ Come a little closer, baby, baby _

They continue their performance. It’s filled with high energy and sass. Jade dips her hips while tussling her hair as Cat does a little shimmy before the bridge. Cat breaks out into a light high note that turns into a run. The whole table lets out a shout as well as the crowd. It is pretty obvious why they chose performing arts. 

Jade saunters over to their table, then motions to Taylor with her finger as she repeats  _ Come a little closer, come a little closer baby  _

They finish the last chorus before they finish the song they harmonize the last  _ Give it uuuuhhhhppp .  _ Jade gives a last-minute wink before the crowd cheers and they join the rest of the group. Andre gives Cat a pat on the head. “You still got it little red,” then looks at Jade “You did good too Jade” She shrugs her shoulders. 

“So what’d ya think?” Beck turns to Taylor. “You guys were really good.” She smiles “But isn’t karaoke not supposed to be actually good? You guys are gonna show everyone up.” 

They all laugh. “Oh, we have  _ earned  _ that right” Jade notes with sarcasm and bitterness in her tone. Taylor has a confused look on her face. 

“Oh! She does know about our first time here.” Tori says. 

“What happened?” she asks. 

“So it was our first time coming here. Jade, Beck and I” Cat begins the story, “They were having a karaoke competition; Me and Jade sung the same song and everyone loved it!” 

“But then those bitchy girls had to ruin it” Jade quips. Taylor gives her a surprised look. 

“Oh no that’s an accurate description” Andre mutters. “Anyway, there were these two stuck-up girls who sang next. They were really bad at singing.”

“Then it comes time for the judge to choose the winner,” Beck adds “And they won!”

“Come to find out they were the owners' daughters.” Jade finishes. 

“So then we all get mad, argue with the judge, and say it was rigged; But then  _ we  _ ended up getting banned,” Cat explains. 

Taylor is a bit surprised, “Wow that is shitty. What happened?” 

“They enlisted my help.” Tori adds with a dramatic pause, “I couldn’t come earlier cause I was helping my sister with her wisdom teeth” She shudders. 

“So we came up with a plan,” Andre continues “We challenged the girls to a competition that the crowd decides the winner. Then we had Tori disguise herself and do a song. She ended up winning and we were all allowed back.”

“Wow, that is a lot. Do the girls still come here?” Taylor inquires. 

“They used to for the rest of our time in high school” Robbie adds. 

“But after that, the place got a new owner” Beck explains. 

“This place is a lot better without them” Jade points out.

“Yeah! They even allow drinks now” Cat exclaims. 

“The new owner really catered better to the college crowd” Beck explains “We just started coming back here last year.” 

“Ok party people! We are going to take an intermission, then we will be back with more tunes!” The DJ announces. 

“Does anyone want some drinks?” Beck asks.

“Wait a minute does everyone have rides?” Tori interrupts. 

“I am down to give anyone a ride, I can even have them pick up cars tomorrow here” Beck answers. They all decide to have something.” Beck takes everyone’s orders before he and Andre go up to the bar. 

“What language do you think hamsters think in?” Cat asks with a puzzled look. 

“Hamsters can’t speak, why would they think in a different language?” Jade asks.

“Well my brother speaks Spanish in his sleep, so maybe hamsters can learn languages” 

Taylor looks very confused “Just don’t ask” Jade whispers. 

“I’d say they think in whatever language they hear around them,” Tori says. 

“So could they learn french if we played french songs all day?” Robbie ponders. 

Jade folds her arms and lays her head in them. “You. Guys. Are. So.Weird.” 

“Oh look they are back with the drinks!” Tori tries to change the subject.

They hand out everyone’s drinks. “Cheers anyone?” Tori asks.

“To what?” Jade grumbles. “To new friends!” Cat suggests. “To new friends” they stand up and toast in unison. 

Beck goes to turn around and spills his drink on a guy next to him.

“I am so sorry man” he is a black guy wearing skinny jeans and a tight white shirt, he has his hair in a top bun. 

“It’s no problem dude” he proceeds to take his shirt off revealing his toned stomach. Beck doesn’t even realize he is staring until Andre stands next him saying

“Beck can get you another drink or pay for your shirt if you need it” 

“It’s no problem, uh Beck, I can probably clean it up”

“Are you sure? I feel like an idiot” he says. “No it’s fine enjoy your night guys.” then the shirtless man leaves. 

“Thanks for saving me there man” Beck turns to Andre.

“Yeah. Did you forget how to speak for a minute?” Jade teases. 

“I mean I would too,” Tori says and Cat nods her head. 

“Haha, very funny guys” Beck retorts. He takes a sip of the little drink he has left. 

. 

“Alright guys we are back, who is our next singer?” the DJ looks at the sign-up list. “We have Jade & Taylor then the Birthday Boyz.” 

Jade and Taylor make their way to the stage. “What song we got?” “Bye Bye Bye” “Oo a throwback!” 

“We know! Start the track!” Jade snaps at him. Taylor lets out a chuckle. 

The song starts. Jade sings  _ Hey , Hey . Bye Bye Bye! _

Jade continues to the first verse. She thinks this was a ridiculous idea. But anything other than pop would be too easy for Taylor. 

Taylor sways side to side

_ I know that I can't take no more _

_ It ain't no lie _

She brings her hand to chest 

_ I want to see you out that door  _

She bends forward and snaps back up 

_ Baby _

She turns to face Jade. Jade does a ‘bye’ hand motion while Taylor pumps her fist in the air as they sing  _ bye bye bye!  _

They hear some ‘whoo’s and shouts from the audience, mainly their table. 

Jade does the melody while Taylor sings the backup vocals for the chorus 

Jade walks with purpose around the stage. Taylor whips her head to the side, slowly shakes her hips bringing a hand to the side of her face. 

_ Don't want to be a fool for you _

_ Just another player in your game for two _

_ You may hate me but it ain't no lie _

They quickly snap around to face each other and point in unison. 

Baby bye bye bye

It takes Taylor a little while to get in the groove of the song. She wishes she could have a microphone stand to use as a prop. The stage is also fairly small and more of a catwalk so there is less space than she is used to.

By the second verse, she and Jade start to interact more with each other. 

_ You just hit me with the truth  _

Taylor sings at Jade then playfully shoves her backward. 

Jade smirks as she steps toward Taylor, forcing the blonde to walk backward. 

_ Now girl you're more than welcome to _

_ So give me one good reason _

Taylor takes her arm and pulls them closer. They tilt their heads up looking into each other's eyes  


_ Baby come on _

They continue through the second chorus. They move around each other then face opposite sides of the stage. 

Taylor pushes herself back into a lunge while rocking her upper body forward. 

She goes into her raspy tone 

_ I don't want to be your fool in this game for two  _

The crowd whistles and shouts. 

_ So I'm. leaving. you.  _

_ BEHIND!  _ she shouts out. 

She does a headbang before jumping back up. 

_ (Bye Bye Bye)  _ Jade echoes

She brings one hand to her head while she stretches the other in front of her like she is reaching for the audience. 

_ I don't want to make it tough _

_ (Make it tough)  _ Jade reaches for her 

_ But I've had enough  _

Then Jade lifts her arm above her head.   


_ BABY!  _ She belts 

_ Don't want to be a fool for you _

_ Just another player in your game for two _

_ I don't want to be your fool _

_ But it ain't no lie _

_ Baby bye bye bye _

_ Bye bye _

Their faces are only a couple inches away from each other as they lower themselves down to a kneel

_ Don't really want to make it tough _

_ I just want to tell you that I've had enough _

They jump up together

_ It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie _

_ Bye Bye BYE  _

they end the song with their fists raised in the air.

The crowd cheers loudly, there are even a couple of shouts and whistles. 

———————————————-

They make it back to their table. 

“Wow. That was really good guys.” Tori says. 

Andre puts a hand on the table. “I don’t anyone has performed that intensely to NSYNC”

They all laugh. “I need another drink after that, What about you Jade?” 

“Yeah, I’m down” They make their way to the bar. 

Beck shakes his head once they are gone. “What?” Cat asks

“I could never convince Jade to sing NSYNC with me; she must  _ really _ like Taylor.” 

“Like you are one to talk” Andre jokes. 

“Honestly you both our Bisexual disasters,” Cat mumbles. 

“What?!” Beck croaks. 

“You’re so unphased around girls but get all flustered around hot guys!” Cat laughs. 

“I do not!” Beck crosses his arms

“Sorry dude ya kinda do,” Andre says quietly “You froze until I stepped in back there”

“You did almost forget your name ordering a coffee because of the new barista once.” Robbie states 

“Shut. Up!” Beck quips as Robbie throws his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, Jade is worse. Notice has nice she has been since she started bringing Taylor around?”

“She hasn’t yelled at us as much lately” Tori agrees. 

“Do ya think she and Taylor could be a thing ?” Andre asks. 

“I think they would be cute together” Tori adds. 

“Shh, Shh! They are coming back” Cat whispers.

They sit down with the group. They all talk for a few minutes. 

Jade absentmindedly looks around the room. Her eyes widen “What’s wrong?” Taylor asks. 

Jade motions for the group to come closer and whispers “Mr. Sikowitz is here.” 

“Really?” Tori asks “Yeah he is in the back.

Cat no, don’t look!” 

“Hi, Mr.Sikowitz!” Cat waves at him and he makes his way over. 

Taylor looks at Jade “Who is he?”

“He is our highschool acting teacher. He’s really weird.” 

“Why Hello My favorite students!” He says with arms widespread. 

“Hey, Mr.Sikowitz!” They all reply. 

“Oh ! and it looks like we have a new face,” He gently rests his hand over Taylor’s. 

“Hey, I’m Taylor.”

“I am Mr.Sikowitz I was these fine young people’s teacher in the good old days”

“Nice performance, by the way, both of you” gestures between Jade and her. 

He looks at Taylor for a moment. “You know you look really familiar, but I can’t think of why.” 

“I am in a rock band” Taylor explains. 

“Oh no, I don’t listen to modern music,” He says vaguely. 

“Wait, you said you saw their performance? How long have you been here?” Tori asks.

“Oh, for about 15 minutes, I was asking what time they open.” He says matter of factly. 

“Do you still come here a lot?” Cat asks.

“Not really but I am thinking of taking my students here during lunch break sometime. Ya see I think karaoke can really help beginners with their stage presence. I can’t have them come at night cause they serve drinks and I don’t want their parents yelling at me.” 

They all nod. 

“So how have your studies been?” 

They all tell him about school and life. Sikowitz updates them on his current students. There is a pause in the conversation. 

Sikowitz takes a sip out of his coconut and his eyes widen. 

“Ah-ha! You’re little J!” He points at Taylor. 

She flinches at the exclamation. 

“Wait what?” Andre looks between them. 

“Wait a minute, you mean Gossip Girl?” Tori says catching on. 

Taylor slowly smiles. “Yep, ya got me.”

“Wait seriously?” Jade looks at her shocked. 

“I told you I used to act.” 

“So you got to meet Blake Lively?” Robbie asks. 

They all look at him “What? It was interesting” 

“Yeah, I mean I was pretty young and was just getting started with music so I didn’t spend a whole lot of time with the cast” Taylor explains

“Wow! That’s so cool” Cat squeals. 

“Oh, Yeah now I remember. You always had nice outfits” Tori says

“What? Trina watched it all the time.” She says defensively. 

They talk about the show a little longer before Sikowitz leaves. Then the DJ announces this will be the last performance of the night. 

A group of about four guys make their way to the stage. One of them is the guy Beck ran into; still shirtless. 

“What brings you guys here tonight?” The DJ asks

“Celebrating a birthday with the bros! A tall guy responds.

“Nice. What are you singing?”

“I’ll Make a Man Out of You” they respond. 

“Ok. You guys ready?” They nod and the song starts. 

The performance is entertaining to say the least. One of the guys- presumably the birthday boy- takes the lead vocals while the others sing backup together. There is a lot of mock fighting, kicking, punching, and flexing. The singing isn’t bad but they are not taking themselves too seriously. They even dramatically sing the different voices for

_ I'm never gonna catch my breath! _

_ Say goodbye to those who knew me! _

_ Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym? _

_ This guy got 'em scared to death! _

_ Hope he doesn't see right through me! _

_ Now I really wish that I knew how to swim _

They even end the song with a synchronized punch followed by a kick. 

The crowd gives them a hefty applause as they bow.

The group finishes up the night and they all go their separate ways. 

Taylor makes it home and Jenna greets her. 

“So how was it?”

“It was actually kinda fun” Taylor gives a half-smile. 

Jenna perks up “Did you do some karaoke?”

“Yea.”

“What song?”

“Bye Bye Bye.. “

“Like NSYNC?” 

“Yep”

Jenna sits back and raises her eyebrows. “Wow, Taylor Momsen spent the night singing NSYNC with a bunch of theater kids.” 

Taylor rolls her eyes and gives her a shove. 

“Hey! You should be thanking me. I threw the party your friend crashed!”

“Thank You for throwing one of your many parties” Taylor mocks.

“Hey, I can't help that I’m popular.” “Are you gonna invite her to the next show?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Changed rating for upcoming chapters. I know Tori was supposed to perform but I forgot to add it in. I am working on the next 2 chapters now.
> 
> *Also I am on tumblr @gunningwiththeboys if anyone wants to check my account out :)*
> 
> Songs used:  
> Chapter Title - make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless
> 
> Karaoke Songs-  
> Bye Bye Bye NSYNC  
> Give it Up- Victorious


	3. Body Breathes, Heart Still Beats But I Am Not Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I prefer not to be half dressed while being ogled by strangers on stage.” Jade quips.
> 
> Taylor’s face drops. “Well I’m sorry we can’t all be as high and mighty as you!” 
> 
> Ah shit. That is not what she meant.
> 
> “God I sound like a bitch, don’t I?”  
> Taylor stares at her blankly. 
> 
> “What I meant,” Jade puts her hands up in a calming motion. 
> 
> “Was I prefer not to be as sexually expressive , in public. I try not to judge women who want to express their sexuality freely. “
> 
> Taylor looks a little less pissed. 
> 
> “That’s a little better.” 
> 
> “So would you dance with me if no one was watching?”
> 
> Taylor meets Jade’s gaze as she walks over to her. 
> 
> “A private show?” She puts her hand next to Jade’s head on the wall she is leaning against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks to anyone who stumbled across this fic. I tried to capture the energy and stage presence of a TPR concert (even tho I havent seen them live) Fyi there is some sexual tension and steamy scene at the end. It is marked with symbols like “—~*—~” 
> 
> Titled lyrics- Follow Me Down (TPR)
> 
> ————————-
> 
> Also if you are confused/need reference for some parts (mostly tumblr posts lol) :
> 
> Going to Hell music vid visuals - https://recklessicons.tumblr.com/post/173297149159
> 
> The “girls”/ going down dance - https://yeahmomsen-blog.tumblr.com/post/33100187743/20-reasons-to-love-taylor-momsen-9-naked
> 
> https://youtu.be/9U3bAJfwx0Y

The group is hanging out at Tori’s place when Jade gets a message from Taylor.

Taylor : Hey would you and your friends wanna come to our show next thursday?  
I can only score 4 tickets. Lmk how many to expect. 

Jade: I will ask around. 

Taylor: Ok. Hope to see ya there :)

“Hey guys. Anyone wanna go to Taylor’s show next week?”  
“When is it ?” Tori asks.  
“Thursday night.”  
“Ugh. I got night class.”  
“Me too” Robbie sighs.  
“Ooo I wanna go!” Cat bounces on the couch.  
“They are a rock band right Jade?” Beck asks  
Jade nods.  
Cat are you sure , that’s something ya wanna go to?” Andre asks concerned, “It can be pretty loud and rowdy.” he adds  
“I’ll be fine. And if you Jade, and Beck come , you could be my bodyguards!”  
“I never agreed to babysit you.” Jade comments.  
Cat turns to Beck & Andre, making a pouting face. “You guys will protect me right?”  
“You in?” Andre gestures to Beck. He shrugs, “Yeah sure”  
“Yay!” Cat claps her hands gleefully.  
“I’ll let taylor know.” Jade groans.

Tori lets out a dejected sigh while slumping into the couch.  
“What’s wrong Tori?” Andre asks

“Trina wants to come visit tomorrow. “  
Everyone in the room lets out a sigh. 

“Yikes man.”  
“Maybe I should tell her about our new friend little J” she gives a playful smile to Jade.  
Jade gives her a long glare. 

“Tori I swear to God. Do not bring up Taylor to your sister.” 

“But she loves gossip girl!” Tori continues clearly not taking the cue to drop the subject. 

Jade walks over to Tori’s spot on the couch , making eye contact with her.

“Tori if you say anything about Taylor in front of your insane sister, I will take my favorite pair of scissors to your pillows, mattress , and all of your little stuffed animal friends!” Jade is practically yelling.

Everyone is stunned silent before Beck speaks. 

“Hey why don’t we calm down some now-”  
“Calm down!?” Jade gets up.  
“Trina stalks anyone who is remotely famous or connected to the music industry! You saw what happened with Ke$ha & That girl Andre dated’s record producer father!”  
“OK! I won’t mention it to her, geez.”  
Jade gives her one last glare. 

“So … what is her band called again? We could pull up their Spotify while we hang out” Andre tries to break the tension. 

“The Pretty Reckless.” Andre looks them up and hits shuffle.

They continue to listen to some songs while eating food and relaxing. Jade takes a note of some songs she wants to look up later. After they watch TV and eat they all start heading home. 

She gets into her bed and decides to look up the song “Going to Hell” on youtube, she scrolls then clicks on the music video.

The song starts with black screen and Taylor whispering. Then the camera pans to Taylor striking her arms down in front of a large painting of a black cross. Jade notices she is wearing some sort of jumpsuit. As the video progresses she lets out a breath noticing it is a leather? Latex? Bodysuit? Something catwoman would wear.  
Her cheeks flush as she prepares for the rest of the video. 

Dear God. This woman is gorgeous. Jade thinks before realizing this is her friend she is having these thoughts about. But who could blame her? Taylor exudes sexual energy throughout the whole video. There is even an orgy happening in the background!  
The blonde woman is seen in many shots wearing only strips of leaves while cradling a snake around her shoulders.  
That is one lucky snake. What no ! Stop being so thirsty!

She continues watching Taylor as she moves sensually , seduces a priest and gets caressed in the pile of people. All while chanting I’m going to hell!  
Jade’s brain shuts off as Taylor looks at the camera while slowly licking the air. 

Yeah I am definitely going to hell after watching this. 

She clicks on the “Heaven Knows” video. This is a slightly less provocative video. Taylor is seen in a black robe , or jeans and a tank top. She is almost finished the video when the music starts to pick up and the video gets more intense. There are kids chanting , people breaking objects. 

Then. Holy hell. Taylor whips open her robe to reveal the only thing she is wearing is a painted cross starting at her chest with an arrow ending between her legs. 

Jade’s eyes widen and she swears must be dreaming as she stares blankly. By the time she comes back to reality the song has ended. 

Ok. That was a lot.. She was feeling so many things, some of which she did not want to address before she went to the concert. It is time to try to sleep she decides.  
———————————————————  
The week goes on as normal. Jade focuses on her classes. At lunch on Thursday, Cat tells everyone how excited she is for the show. 

“What type of seats do we have?” Andre asks.

“I’m not sure. Taylor says to go to the will call booth when we get there.”  
Andre and Beck nod their heads.

“What venue is it?”  
“The Pink Elephant” 

“OOOO That sounds so fun!” Cat coos  
“Anyways. It looks like it is standing room only.” Jade comments.

“We should probably get there early then.” Beck adds.

They finish discussing the details. Beck and Andre agree to each drive. They would have taken one car but Andre had to drop something off at his grandma’s first. 

Taylor spent most of the week deciding on the set list for the show. She finalizes it before their practice session. The scribbled setlist reads:

{Hangman  
Factory Girl  
Make Me Wanna Die  
Since You’re Gone  
Wild City  
Goin Down  
Hit Me Like A Man  
Heaven Knows  
Follow Me Down  
Kill Me  
Just Tonight  
You  
Fucked Up World }

The band are taking a break when Ben asks

“So is there a particular reason it took so long to decide on a setlist this week?” He gives a sly smile.  
“No not really. Just trying to keep things fresh.” Taylor shrugs.

“Did you ask that college girl to come to the show.” Mark questions further.  
“Yeah it’s her and three of her friends.” Taylor says calmly.

Ben and Mark exchange looks. While Jamie is still studying the setlist. 

“I see Goin Down is on here.”  
“Yea.. and guess what?” Taylor mentally thanks Jamie for changing the subject.  
They all look at her excitedly.

“We are bringing back the girls!” Taylor shouts.  
“Are you serious?” Mark asks.  
“Yea. We are in a college town. It will liven up the night.” Taylor explains.  
“Well I am not opposed to that idea.” Ben laughs.

It’s the night of the show. Jade,Cat and Beck picked up the tickets and are saving a spot for Andre.  
Jade looks around the venue. It is not big but can hold enough people. There is just a stage, the open floor , a bar and merch booths in the back. They are trying to position themselves in the middle of the crowd when Andre finds them. 

“This is gonna be so FuN! I am ready to rock !” Cat puts a fist in the air.  
She sticks out a little in the crowd of black and leather. Cat is wearing a light pink romper that zips up, purple leggins and pink toms. 

Jade is wearing a black long sleeve shirt that has a drawing of a rose being cut by a woman with scissors on it, a black skirt with buttons and black tights. 

Andre and Beck look pretty casual wearing jeans and tank tops.  
They talk some while waiting for the band to come on. 

“Now Cat,” Beck warns “Some crowds can get a little rough so try to stay close to us.”  
“Ooo can I crowd surf?!” She asks excitedly.”  
“You wouldn’t want to be dropped on your pretty little head , would you?” Andre teases.  
“I’m not carrying a hurt Cat.” Jade mumbles.  
“That’s so mean!”  
“Alright calm down. Let’s just try to enjoy the show with as little injuries as possible.” Beck placates.

The lights dim and there is shuffling backstage. The band enters the stage as the crowd cheers. 

“Hello everyone! Who here is ready to rock?!” Taylor shouts as the crowd errupts into indecipherable noise.  
“That’s what we want. Let’s get this party started!!” 

Taylor is wearing a black tank top with a cross in the front and tight leather pants; she has dramatic black smokey eye makeup. 

They begin to play an intro to the first song as Taylor begins to chant.  
Is that latin?? by the middle of the song Jade is subtlety nodding her head to the song.  
Taylor begins to introduce the next song 

“This next one goes out to a friend who is here tonight!”

Beck and Andre look at each other then turn to Jade. She just gives them a confused look.

Jade is still confused until they get to the chorus of the song.

Wait a Minute Girl. Can ya show me to the party? 

Taylor makes eye contact with Jade then gives her a quick wink.  
Her friends all look at her as she lets out a small laugh.

The rest of the song their little group take turns pointing at each other singing  
wait a minute girl can ya show me to the party?

Jade pretends to be annoyed but actually doesn’t mind the light teasing.  
They slowly get more comfortable in the crowd and can keep up with the songs pretty well. They clap with the beat , Andre & Beck do some air guitar and Cat even attempts to headbang ; but she gets a little dizzy afterwards.

“Alright for this next song I’m gonna need a little help from my lady friends. Ladies please make your way to the stage for this next one.” 

Cat looks at them expectantly.  
“Let’s help her get to the stage” Beck and Andre guide her up front.  
By the time the song starts there are about 5 women on the stage with Cat. 

“Oh and Ladies” Taylor pauses “Feel free to take it off while your here”  
A few of the women take off their tops and are left only in a bra as a guitar lets out a few sultry notes. 

Taylor walks up to Cat and unzips the front of her outfit. 

Jade’s jaw begins to clench.

The song starts and the girls start dancing as Taylor sings. 

Hey there father I don't want to bother you,  
But I've got a sin to confess  
She puts her hands together in a praying position  
I'm just sixteen if you know what I mean

She begins to caress the sides of her body then starts to play with the bottom of her shirt

Do you mind if I take off my dress?

She lifts up her shirt and lingers there for a second showing the crowd her almost bare chest marked with two X’s  
The crowd cheers. As she pulls her shirt down and continues the song.

Andre and Beck stare at each other mouths gapping not able to believe what 

just happened. Jade’s eyes widen as her face goes red.

Taylor’s performance gets more sensual as the song progresses. She sways her hips then lowers herself as she holds unto the mic stand.

And what I need is someone to save me  
'Cause I am going down  
All the way down

She starts interacting with the women on stage during the second verse .  
She caresses their hips and dances with them to the music.  
She makes her way to Cat .

Taylor ruffles her bright hair a bit before she lightly touches her hips and they slowly melt lower together.

Andre looks at Beck “You want a drink?”  
“Yeah I could use a drink.”  
They let Jade know before heading over.  
Jade was left by herself watching with her jaw tightly clenched.

The boys order at the bar.  
“I don’t know who Jade wants to kill more Taylor or Cat.” 

Andre thinks about it for a minute . 

“I honestly don’t know. Cat is oblivious to the tension between Taylor & Jade so maybe she will be spared.”  
“Maybe, who knows.” Beck shrugs.

“It’s Beck right?” He hears from behind him.

The guy from the karaoke dokie is right behind him. Wearing a shirt this time, but it is only a tank top.

“Oh hey. I will try not to spill my drink on you this time.” he laughs  
There is a slight pause. 

“This is my friend Andre”  
“We saw the song you guys sang the other week. It was pretty funny.” He adds

“Thanks. My brother can be a little wild sometimes. I’m Damon by the way” 

They take a minute to watch the show some more.  
Damon looks back at them.

“So do you guys come to a lot of concerts here?”  
“This is actually our first one at this venue. We are here with two of our other friends. We actually know one of the band members.” 

“Wow really? That’s pretty cool.” 

Andre points at the stage. “Ya see that tiny girl with the red hair?” Cat is still dancing on the left side of the stage. 

“She is one of our friends.”  
Damon nods. “She looks like she is having fun.”

Beck turns to him  
“Yeah she is always very high energy. She is entertaining but can be a handful.” 

“I think the song is almost over. We should probably make sure she gets off the stage fine.” Beck tells Andre.

“Yeah. It was nice meeting ya dude. You can hang with us for a bit if you want after we help her.” Andre adds. 

They wave and go back into the crowd.

They find Jade as the song is ending. She is standing there, arms folded as she watches Taylor pull herself up from a kneel gripping the mic stand slowly.  
Taylor thanks the dancers , gives them a hug and then they begin leaving the stage.

Beck turns to Jade “We’re gonna go get Cat.”

“Yeah. Ok.” She says still not facing them.

They get back and Cat is giddy with excitement.

“That was so fun! You should’ve joined me Jade!”  
“I’d prefer not to parade around topless on stage.” Jade says.  
“Well I think it was fun.” Cat turns to the boys.

“What’s her problem?” She whispers.  
“Just don’t worry about it” Andre whispers back.

The next songs are both pretty sultry.  
The first one starts with a recording that sounds like a woman breathing and moaning. Then an energentic guitar riff follows. 

Jade is still a little annoyed but gets more into the music the song progresses.

The song after that is a little slower, but far from boring. Taylor struts around the stage and moves her body to the seductive music.  
She throws a punch in front of her 

So hit me like a man,  
Then she wraps her arms around her shoulders and sways 

and love me like a woman

She continues singing

Bury me alive, I can see it in your eyes, you want it  
Some will give you pain, some will give you pleasure  
Hit me like a man, love me like a woman

Love me like a woman

The song continues. There is even an impressive guitar solo Taylor dances to like she is trying to lure the audience in before making them her prey.  
The crowd cheers as the song ends. 

“That was a really good one.” Beck comments.  
“I know! That guitar solo was sick.” Andre says.  
Jade just nods her head. Then Taylor begins to speak

“Ok. Guys if you know this one sing it loud for us!”  
The crowrd cheers.  
“Alright I’ll start”

Oh, Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below

“Sing it” She points the mic to the crowd

Oh, Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below

Way down below, way down below

They continue the song. Jade and her friends start shouting along to the song and putting their hands in the air.  
The crowd sings a lot to the next song as well. 

Taylor chants by herself - Everyday I wake up, everyday I wake up alone.. 

Then the music starts with a guitar riff and she goes into a fast verse before she sings

And all the lost souls say...  
Everyday I wake up , everyday I wake up alone  
Kill Me! Just Kill Me ! or get me out of the sun -  
the crowd shouts with her. 

This one gets their group moving some more . They are nodding their heads , and jumping some. 

The next song is more of a ballad. Taylor shows a lot of emotion and power in her voice as she sings

Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
Then it's all because of you

Just tonight

They follow this up with an acoustic love song. It is different from the other songs tonight. It feels more intimate. Jade lightly swags to the soft guitar.  
Taylor’s voice is softer and lighter than the other songs. 

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

Jade thinks about the first night her and Taylor met just sitting in her bedroom. She wonders what would have happened if she didn’t leave to go with her friends.  
The song ends with Taylor repeating :

La la la la  
La la la la 

“Alright guys we have one more song before we end tonight. We are gonna take a quick five minute break; Be back soon.” The band leaves the stage. 

“Wow it’s almost over already?”Andre asks.  
“This was fun we should go to more concerts!” Cat shouts.  
“It has been a fun time.” Beck Agrees. 

He looks around. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom before they get back.”

“It was pretty cool of Taylor to invite us to this show.” Andre looks at Jade.  
“Yeah it was.” Jade answers. Still processing the emotional rollercoaster this concert was for her. 

She looks at a phone and sees a text from Taylor. 

Taylor 🎸: Hey. Do you guys wanna come meet the band afterwards? 

She turns to Cat and Andre. “Taylor just texted me asking if we wanna meet the band.” 

“Really ? Thats awesome!” Cat cheers.  
“You guys wanna?” Jade asks.  
“Yeah I’m down, we can check with Beck when he gets back” Andre says. 

Jade texts Taylor letting her know.  
About a minute later the band comes back on to the stage. Beck is still not back oddly.  
“Alright guys. This next song is called Fucked Up World” The crowd shouts and Taylor looks up and smiles holding a tambourine. 

“This song goes out to those two making out in the back.” She laughs .  
They look around .  
“Oh my God.” Andre says. As the song starts

“It’s Beck.” 

“Is he back yet ?” Cat asks

“No. He is the one making out that she was talking about!” He says pointing to Beck who is kissing Damon.

Jade and Cat look in his direction. 

“Who is he kissing?” Cat asks

“I think it’s Damon.”  
“Wait who’s Damon” Cat and Jade ask. 

“The guy from Karaoke.”  
“The shirtless guy?” Cat asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yeah him. We saw him at the bar earlier.”

“Huh. Small world.” Jade says.

Cat gives an enthusiastic “Good for him!!” 

The turn their attention back to the music. 

It's a fucked up world  
What do you get?  
Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette  
It’s a fucked up world  
What do you get from it?

Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette

The song is fun and cheeky. It gets most of the crowd dancing and singing along. It shortly ends after a drum and guitar solo and last chorus.The band thanks everyone before leaving. 

Beck finds them a few minutes later. 

“If you are finished sucking that guys face, we were invited by Taylor to meet the band.” Jade teases.  
“Wait you saw that?”  
Beck blushes and rubs his hand at the back of his neck.”

“Did you not hear Taylor dedicate the song to the couple making out?” Andre asks

“Umm , No I didn’t.” 

“Do you guys wanna go backstage or not ?” Jade cuts him short.

He nods and they go find Taylor. 

“Hey guys!” She waves. “Did you enjoy the show?” 

They all say they did. “It looks like you enjoyed it” She points at Cat and winks.  
Cat gives a light high pitched laugh. 

The rest of the band comes up to her.  
They are three middle aged men. Two of them have long hair past their shoulders and the larger man has a soul patch. 

“Alright guys these are my friends.”  
“The college kids right?” The taller man 

says. 

“I’m Mark , I play the bass.” He waves.

“I’m Jamie. “ he twirls his drumsticks . “The drummer”

“And I’m Ben the guitarist. You guys already met Taylor” He laughs.  
They talk a bit about the show and music. 

Andre looks at his phone. “Oh it’s getting kind of late we should start heading out.”  
“Who is going with who ?” 

“Can you take Cat and Jade.. I was planning on meeting up with Damon after.”

Andre raises his eyebrows . “Alright I see you . I am fine with taking them home.” 

“Oh. Jade do you wanna hang with me some tonight? Unless it’s too late for you?” Taylor asks.

“Uh sure. “ Jade responds, 

“Will you have a ride back?” Beck asks.  
“She can hitch a ride in the bus with us.” 

Mark suggests. 

“So were all set?” Beck asks.

“Yes. Go get your guy!” Jade shouts  
“He is not.. my guy but thanks. See you guys!” He shouts before leaving. 

Cat just giggles to herself. They look at her confused.  
“He was the one kissing before your last song. “ Cat says smiling.

Taylor looks at Andre and Jade for confirmation and they nod.

“No way!” she says.  
“Ah young love.” Ben says sarcastically. They all laugh. 

“Well it was nice meeting you all” Andre says before leaving.

They all wave and say goodbye.  
After Andre and Cat walk away he asks 

“Now you are not gonna run off with someone before we leave are you?”

“I don’t think so,” she playfully looks around at the people left over.

“Yeah not tonight”

The band leaves to finish packing up their stuff. Taylor leads Jade into another room to start gathering up her stuff. 

“So did everyone have fun?”  
“I think so. Thanks for inviting us. “ Jade leans against a nearby wall and waits for Taylor. 

The smaller woman gathers some of her stuff and places it on the floor. She takes a seat on a nearby stool.

“Cat looked like she enjoyed coming up on stage.” 

“Yeah Cat just loves any attention she can get.” Jade says the annoyance clear in her voice. 

“You guys are performers of course you love the stage!” She smiles at her. Before pausing.

“.. You could have joined her.” 

“I prefer not to be half dressed while being ogled by strangers on stage.” Jade quips.

Taylor’s face drops. “Well I’m sorry we can’t all be as high and mighty as you!” 

Ah shit. That is not what she meant.

“God I sound like a bitch, don’t I?”  
Taylor stares at her blankly. 

“What I meant,” Jade puts her hands up in a calming motion. 

“Was I prefer not to be as sexually expressive , in public. I try not to judge women who want to express their sexuality freely. “

Taylor looks a little less pissed. 

“That’s a little better.” 

“So would you dance with me if no one was watching?”

Taylor meets Jade’s gaze as she walks over to her. 

“A private show?” She puts her hand next to Jade’s head on the wall she is leaning against. 

Jade just watches her and shallows. 

Taylor begins to caress her shoulder to her arm. 

“Huh?” She asks.

Taylor moved her hand to caress the side of her hip. She is about to touch her thigh. 

Jade quickly grabs Taylor’s wrist. Taylor looks hurt, she opens her mouth to say something—

Jade spins the blonde around by both of their wrists til Taylor is backed against the wall. 

She leans in for a kiss. Jade had been wanting this since that night they first met.

Taylor kisses back . Her lips are soft. She is captivated by the kiss. 

They break apart; Jade’s eyes widen and she backs away.. 

“I am so sorry! That was stupid. I just charged at you like a wild animal. Without even asking!” Jade is panicking.

Taylor is still against the wall awestruck. 

“Are you kidding?! That was fucking hot!”  
Taylor shouts. 

Jade stops and stares at her. She is just processing what she said. 

Jade then goes over to Taylor and begins to trace her hand along her cheek. She leans in . 

There is a set of knocks in the door.

“What?!!”

“Are you almost packed we are leaving in 30 seconds!” Ben says.

“Be out in a second!” Taylor shouts. 

~—-*—~*

They both laugh. “God we always have the worst timing.” Taylor says. 

They gather all her things and head to the bus. The others are waiting for them. 

“Oh shoot. I left my makeup bag in there.” Taylor goes back to get it.

“You can wait in the bus til we leave. There is plenty of room.” Mark offers . 

Jade nods and makes her way inside to the couch. 

“So you and Taylor are getting close.” Ben states. 

“Yea.. She is pretty cool.” Jade says. 

“Are you two together?” 

“We are friends..” Jade clarifies.

“It’s fine if you are more than friends..” Mark starts. 

“But be good to her alright?” Jamie continues. 

Oh God. They are having this conversation. 

“ Taylor can look after herself,” There is a slight pause. “But I am not gonna do anything to hurt her.” 

“That’s good to know.” Ben looks her in the eye. “Because we don’t want any trouble , for Taylor.” 

The three men nod. 

“Ok…” Jade answers. 

Taylor makes it back on the bus and the ride to Taylor’s place is fine. No more third degree by Taylor’s well meaning band members. 

They are dropped off at Taylor’s apartment complex. They both wave goodbye to the guys.  
They make it to the elevator. Jade considers kissing her again but would prefer not to be interrupted again by random people getting in. Taylor quickly unlocks the door and they enter.

This time Taylor turns around and begins kissing the taller woman. It’s slow and passionate. Jade breaks away before she asks “Is your roommate home?”  
“She’s gonna be out late. But I could care less. I do not plan on any more interruptions.” She smiles then bites her lip.  
“Perfect.” Jade pushes Taylor against the wall once again.

She begins to kiss with more fire. They continue drinking each other in. As they finish Jade sucks on Taylor's bottom lip before moving to peppering soft kisses to her jawline. Taylor lets out a content sigh. Jade meets her eyes before runs her hand along her neck. Taylor lets out a small moan.  
Jade pushes their hips closer as she licks a long strip from the base of the blonde’s neck to that spot right under her chin. Then she hungrily sucks her neck. 

“Ahhh. Jade.” Taylor whines. Jade chuckles as she keeps on sucking , each area is left with a red mark. She positions her leg in between the smaller woman’s and grinds their thighs against each other. Jade bites down sharply into her neck.

Taylor lets out a yelp. “Wanna take this to my room?” 

Jade nods . Taylor leads them back to the room. Jade thinks back to their first meeting. Talking about acting and music. How they almost kissed. 

God she has wanted this ever since. 

She pushes Taylor flat on the bed. They begin kissing again. Jade delicately traces the outline on the smaller woman’s side. 

“Come on. Jade.” Taylor breathes out. 

“What do you mean?” She says in a mock high voice. 

“You know what I mean.” Taylor looks at her with a hunger in her eyes. 

Maybe I do.” She sits up so she is straddling her. 

“But I want you to tell me.” Jade demands. 

“I want more.” Taylor says. 

“More what?” She rubs her shoulders.

“Ugh! Touch me” the blonde shouts. 

“I am touching you.” Jade laughs. 

“Lower.” Taylor’s voice is deep and raspy now. 

“Oh babygirl I am just getting started.” Jade’s voice is smooth but commanding. 

She begins to pull up the bottom of the other woman’s top and starts rubbing her stomach with her thumbs. 

“You teased me the whole night. You are not getting off that easy.” Jade growls out. 

Taylor just stares at her and lets out a sigh. She sits up to try to entice Jade with a kiss. Their lips meet for a moment before Jade lets go sucking at Taylor’s bottom lip. 

She pulls the black tank top off her and tosses it to the side. She lays the blonde back down. She begins kissing and sucking from her shoulders to her collarbone. 

Jade looks down at the black X’s still on her breasts. “What is that anyways? Is it costume tape? Does it hurt to take off?”

Taylor lets out a laugh. “It’s just tape. Honestly I rip it off like a band aid.”

“Good to know.”


End file.
